


Aches in the Rain

by coockie8



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Automail Pain, Comfort Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: When a storm starts making Ed's stumps hurt while he's helping Roy out in Hawkeye's stead for the day, Roy comes up with a rather unorthodox way of making Ed feel better.





	Aches in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Pure, unadulterated sin.

Roy licked his lips as he watched Ed putter around his office. Hawkeye was out sick that day, so Ed was filling in for her; begrudgingly, but he was doing it nonetheless. Roy figured there had to be something wrong with him for staring at a kid the way he was, and thinking the kinds of things he was thinking about, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off the way Ed’s tight, leather pants hugged his backside _so_ perfectly. He swallowed thickly when Ed went up on his tippy toes to grab something that was just a _little_ too high for him to reach; it should be illegal for someone to be _so_ cute yet _such_ a pain in the ass. Ed returned to Roy’s desk with the needed report after great effort to reach it

“Here,” He grumbled; dropping it on Roy’s desk.

Roy gave Ed an uneasy smile and forced himself to get to work. Ed turned and went back to filing things; grumbling about how he had more important things to be doing than being Mustang’s secretary. Roy grinned at how frustrated Ed sounded before he looked out the window and frowned; looked like a storm was coming. That’s when the reason to Ed’s bad mood hit him; because it wasn’t like Ed had been ordered to fill in, he’d offered. Roy looked over at Ed

“Are your stumps sore?” He asked.

Ed jerked before turning to look at Roy with absolute _venom_ in his eyes. Roy chuckled nervously and got back to work; that had been a ‘yes’. Ed quickly got back to filing; now seething with ill-concealed rage; how dare Roy have the gall to act concerned, and to mention his stumps. Ed didn’t know why he got annoyed when people asked him about his stumps; obviously they were there, and Ed knew about them. Maybe he just didn’t like people prying into his business, or worse, _worrying_ about him

 “If you’re in pain, you can go; although your assistance is helpful, it isn’t crucial,” Roy suddenly stated.

Ed took a deep breath; he figured he shouldn’t be getting mad at Roy for being concerned about him, but it made him feel weak

“I can handle it; they just ache a little,” He mumbled before jumping slightly when a loud thunder crashed outside shortly followed by the sound of rain hammering against the window.

Roy glanced out the window

“Lovely,” He drawled before looking back down at his paperwork “If you can handle it, fine. You probably shouldn’t go anywhere in this anyway; so even if you aren’t going to work, stay here until I can get a chance to drive you back to your hotel.”

Ed smiled softly before continuing to file reports.

 

A few hours passed; the same mundane job continuing; Ed giving Roy the reports he’d ask for, then going back to filing reports Roy was finished with, or reports that had yet to be filed. Ed honestly didn’t know how Roy did this day in and day out; it was _so_ boring. Ed stood and stretched; back popping and automail creaking; the action causing his stumps to flare up in pain. He grimaced but didn’t say anything before yelping at another loud crash of thunder that knocked the power out. Roy looked up from his paperwork before reaching into a drawer in his desk and pulling out a few candles and a lighter

“Could you light these?” He asked.

Ed blinked before nodding and doing as he was asked. Once that was finished, Ed sat down on the couch; reaching down to rub his leg stump; groaning softly. Roy glanced up from his paperwork but didn’t say anything. Ed grimaced as he continued to rub his leg; squeezing it down near the Automail port

“I hate this kind of weather,” He commented off-handedly.

Roy hummed before nodding

“Agreed,” He mumbled.

Ed stood and got back to filing. Roy got up and approached Ed; wrapping his arms around him from behind. Ed squawked and immediately started to struggle

“The hell are you doing!?” He snapped.

Roy just chuckled softly

“I could use a break; let me help you with the pain,” He offered; pulling Ed over to the couch.

Ed yelped as Roy sat down and pulled him into his lap

“Take off your coat; I need to be able to see,” Roy ordered.

Ed averted his gaze before slowly doing as he was told. Roy cleared his throat softly as he pushed the right sleeve of Ed’s tank top off his shoulder before gently starting to rub the muscles around the port. Ed shuddered slightly and bit his lip; squeezing his eyes shut and blushing deeply; the skin around the ports was really sensitive, so Ed preferred if people didn’t touch him there. Roy brought his right hand down to Ed’s left thigh and started to lightly massage above that port.

“Careful,” Ed mumbled; reaching up to cover his mouth.

Roy hushed him softly and continued with the gentle rubbing

“It’s okay; I won’t hurt you,” He soothed.

Ed opened his eyes and looked at Roy; clutching at his uniform jacket

“It’s sensitive, Colonel,” He panted; averting his gaze.

Roy raised an eyebrow before looking down and taking note of the bulge forming in the front of Ed’s pants. A smirk crawled its way across Roy’s face

“Oh, _that_ kind of sensitive,” He teased; letting his left thumb brush a little _too_ close to what was left of Ed’s right nipple.

Ed jerked and gasped; flushing even deeper at the feeling

“Quit it,” He grumbled; sending a weak glare at Roy.

The Colonel just grinned and gently ghosted his finger over Ed’s nipple. Ed threw his head back and cried out; hips twitching forward slightly; cock visibly jerking in its confines. Roy swallowed and licked his lips before slowly pulling Ed’s tank top off

“Why? You seem like you’re _really_ enjoying it,” He purred.

Ed whimpered softly and crossed his arms over his chest; like he was hiding the breasts he didn’t have. Roy chuckled at the action, and Ed’s pouty expression, before placing his hands on his hips

“Do you really want me stop?” He asked sincerely.

Ed averted his gaze before looking up at Roy and slowly lowering his arms

“… No,” He mumbled.

Roy smiled and reached over to unbuckle Ed’s belt; reveling in the way the blond squirmed in his lap. Ed whined softly under his breath as Roy slowly undid his pants and unzipped them before he reached down to grope at Roy’s crotch. Roy twitched slightly and smirked

“I’ll need you to get up if I want to take your pants off,” He informed “Unless, of course, you’re alright going home without them after I tear them away from that gorgeous body of yours.”

Ed shuddered slightly before reluctantly sliding off Roy’s lap; as fun as it would be to have Roy _literally_ tear the clothes from his body, he did still need to get home after this. He turned away from Roy and awkwardly shimmied out of his pants; his boxers going down with them. After he was bare, he didn’t turn back to Roy; just stood there, blushing like crazy, with his back to the older man. Roy stood and wrapped his arms around Ed’s waist from behind again

“As flawless as your ass is, you really are punishing me by hiding that pretty face of yours,” He cooed.

Ed huffed softly and hid his face further in his bangs; he honestly just didn’t want Roy to see how much he was blushing, or see his dick. Ed was painfully aware that when people called him small, they didn’t realise they meant in _every_ aspect. Roy raised an eyebrow before looking over Ed’s shoulder and smirking

“Such a tiny, little thing,” He teased.

Ed went beat red up to his ears and swung around to bring a punch across Roy’s face. Roy easily caught Ed’s wrist and pulled him into a kiss; keeping him flush against his own fully clothed body. Ed relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Roy’s neck; kissing back for a moment before pulling away and punching Roy anyway

“Bastard,” He spat.

Roy just chuckled as he rubbed where Ed’s fist had collided

“Now, now; I was only teasing you,” He hummed; wrapping his arms around Ed’s waist again “So, how about we get to business,” He purred; sitting down and pulling Ed into his lap again.

Ed just grumbled under his breath, but didn’t pull away; keeping his arms loosely wrapped around Roy’s neck

“I shouldn’t after that comment,” He grumbled.

Roy smiled and kissed the tip of Ed’s nose before leaning down to lick his right nipple; or, what was left of it anyway; the Automail port covered at least half of it, but Roy didn’t care; there was still enough to drive Ed wild with. Ed shivered and moaned under his breath; cock twitching

“Colonel,” He whimpered; humping down against the tent in Roy’s pants.

Roy groaned softly and reached down to release his cock from its confines. Ed looked down and blushed at the sight

“Guess I get what all those women see in you,” He mumbled; reaching down to stroke Roy’s long, thick cock.

Roy let out a soft sigh before gently grazing his teeth along Ed’s nipple. Ed jerked back; arching and crying out as he suddenly came. Roy licked his lips; eyes widening at the sight

“Perfect,” He purred.

Ed slumped against Roy’s chest; panting heavily

“I hate you,” He mumbled groggily.

Roy chuckled and leaned back on the couch; wrapping his arms around Ed’s waist to squeeze his ass. Ed squirmed and sat up; wrapping his hand around Roy’s cock

“Guess we can’t just leave you like this, huh?” He muttered; averting his gaze as he blushed.

Roy grinned; letting a finger slip between Ed’s cheeks to tease his hole. Ed jerked and blushed deeper

“What do you think you’re doing back there!?” He snapped.

Roy chuckled and pushed Ed down onto the couch

“Relax, Fullmetal; I’m going to make you feel good,” He assured.

Ed glared up at Roy

“You already did; I thought the point of this was to make _you_ feel good,” He grumbled.

Roy pulled Ed’s left leg up over his shoulder and gently licked the Automail scarring

“This _does_ make me feel good,” He purred.

Ed squirmed and whimpered; letting his right leg slip off the couch; just letting Roy worship his thigh. The Colonel peppered gentle kisses all along the scarring; keeping a keen eye on Ed’s face to watch his reactions. He was a panting, whimpering mess, and was already hard again. Roy chuckled before pulling back and coaxing Ed to roll over; pulling him up onto his knees. Ed hummed softly and looked over his shoulder at Roy before just relaxing; trusting Roy not to hurt him. Roy spread Ed’s cheeks and leaned forward to gently tease his tongue over Ed’s hole; reveling in the jerk and little squeak it pulled from Ed’s throat

“What are you doing?” Ed groaned.

Roy just chuckled and continued to trace his tongue along the rim of Ed’s asshole; using his thumbs to pull the edges and pry it open slightly. Ed bit his lower lip and moaned; legs shaking beneath him as he struggled to hold his weight; aching stumps and pleasure don’t mix well when you’re trying to hold yourself up.  Roy continued his gentle teasing until Ed’s hole was soft and compliant, allowing Roy to push his tongue inside. Ed shot up off his elbows and yelped

“Colonel!” He snapped; looking over his shoulder and blushing deeply.

Roy moaned softly and continued to greedily eat Ed’s ass; using one hand to squeeze and fondle the left cheek, while laying a gentle slap to the right one. Ed moaned and lowered himself down again; burying his face in the cushion while digging his fingertips into the material of the couch. Roy slowly pulled back; swiping one last flat-tongued lick over Ed’s hole before slowly pushing a finger inside. Ed whined softly and crinkled his nose; not too fond of this current feeling. Roy slowly pumped the finger in and out as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tube of petroleum jelly; squirting a generous amount onto his middle finger before also pressing that one into Ed. The blond gasped softly and clenched around the fingers

“What is that?” he asked.

Roy smirked

“Just a bit of lubricant,” He assured.

Ed groaned and pushed back on the fingers

“They feel weird,” He commented.

Roy chuckled softly as he scissored his fingers before continuing to pump his fingers in and out. Ed moaned softly under his breath before reaching down to stroke his cock. Roy kissed Ed’s lower back as he hooked his fingers; prodding Ed’s prostate. Ed went rigid and moaned loudly before quickly covering his mouth

“Fuck,” He whimpered; clenching around the fingers.

Roy chuckled softly and pressed a third finger inside

“Relax; you’re almost ready,” He assured; kissing Ed’s right shoulder blade.

Ed wiggled his hips and whimpered desperately

“Hit that spot again,” He pleaded.

Roy smirked before chuckling

“You’ll have to wait,” He teased; scissoring his fingers one last time before pulling them out.

He squirted more of the petroleum jelly onto his cock and spread it along the length of it before lining up with Ed’s hole

“Relax; this might sting a little,” He warned.

Ed hummed softly and tightly gripped the couch as Roy started to slowly push inside. Roy bit his lower lip as he forced himself to keep the slow, steady pace instead of just ramming into Ed without a care in the world. It was so difficult; Ed was unbelievably tight. Ed took deep breaths as he willed himself to stay relaxed, but Roy was _so_ thick; _way_ thicker than three fingers anyway.  Roy let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding once he finally bottomed out

“You’re tight as hell,” He groaned.

Ed whimpered softly; awkwardly jerking his cock in a desperate attempt to take the edge off

“It stings,” He panted.

Roy frowned apologetically and leaned over Ed’s back to gently nibble his shoulder

“It’ll get better,” He soothed.

Ed made a strained sound in the back of his throat. Roy continued to pepper small kisses along Ed’s neck, shoulder, and back. Ed slowly relaxed again; taking heavy breaths

“Okay… I think you can move now,” He groaned.

Roy nodded and straightened his back; gripping Ed’s hips and slowly pulling halfway out before slowly sinking back in. Ed made that same strained noise again and pushed himself up onto his hands; back muscles tensing from the effort. Roy gritted his teeth

“If it’s too much, we can stop,” He assured.

Ed shook his head

“No, I’m fine,” He grumbled.

Roy nearly rolled his eyes but continued his shallow thrusts nonetheless. Ed whined and reached back to push on Roy’s shoulder slightly

“C-Can we turn over? My leg can’t take much more of this,” He whimpered.

Roy blinked before carefully pulling out and letting Ed turn himself over on his back. Ed let out a big sigh of relief and reached down to rub the flesh around his leg port

“God, that was killing me,” He chuckled before bending his knees and spreading his legs “Where were we?”

Roy shuddered slightly before slowly pressing back into Ed; this position would give Roy a better angle to Ed’s prostate. The tiny blond grit his teeth slightly and whined

“It’s so big,” He purred; slumping against the couch once Roy had bottomed out again.

Roy leaned forward and gently nuzzled Ed’s cheek before slowly kissing him. Ed hummed and wrapped his arms around Roy’s neck as he started to slowly move again. Roy gripped Ed’s hips; stroking them gently as he broke the kiss

“You’re so tight,” He purred.

Ed hummed under his breath softly

“You’re going too slow,” He mumbled.

Roy cocked an eyebrow before chuckling and straightening his back; slowly pulling out to just the head before snapping his hips forward; grinding right across Ed’s prostate. Ed arched and let out a startled cry of pleasure; eyes snapping open wide. Roy continued with that pace; slow pull then snap, until Ed was nearly sobbing; shuddering in ill-concealed pleasure. Roy grinned and pulled out slowly before pushing in just as slowly; deliberately grinding across Ed’s prostate in an agonizingly slow pace. Ed whined and dug his nails into Roy’s arms

“Please,” He whimpered.

Roy smiled and nuzzled his cheek as he set a more consistent pace that had Ed moaning like a bitch in heat. He couldn’t have continued teasing Ed even if he wanted to; he was too close. Ed had his teeth sunk into Roy’s shoulder; moaning desperately

“Colonel, I-“ He wasn’t able to finish his sentence before he came with a choked cry.

Roy dug his nails into Ed’s hip and bit down hard on the crook of Ed’s neck as he spilled inside of him.

 

Once Roy had come down from his high, he’d cleaned both himself and Ed off before helping Ed get dressed and taking him back to his hotel. Alphonse wasn’t there; probably at the library or something. Roy didn’t think much of it as he helped Ed lie down on his bed

“Why didn’t you warn me that sex was so damn exhausting?” Ed grumbled.

Roy just chuckled as he pulled Ed’s boots off; shortly followed by his pants, coat and top; leaving him in just his tank top and boxers

“I didn’t think it was relevant,” He teased; cording a hand through Ed’s bangs before pulling the tie out of his braid and running his hand through the rest of Ed’s hair.

Ed hummed contently and let his eyes fall closed

“You should probably go; Al will be back soon, and I don’t want to have to explain why you’re here,” He mumbled.

Roy just chuckled softly before placing a gentle kiss to the corner of Ed’s mouth

“Right, I’ll see you later then,” He breathed before getting up and reluctantly leaving.

Ed smiled softly before curling up and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Stop kinkshaming me.  
> If you want a sequel, let me know.
> 
> Please comment, comments make me a happy writer, and happy writers write more.


End file.
